Ask Optimus!
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: ever had a question you wanted to ask the big cheese of the Autobots? This is your chance! Q&A with the big guy.
1. Chapter 1

Ask Optimus!

Hello, transfan! Have you ever wanted to ask Optimus Prime something? Ever wanted advice? Well, if you have, you belong here.

Instead of writing a nice review, jot down som questions and put this story on your story alert. Let your imagination guide you!

P.S. I am also taking questions for Bumblebee and Jazz. Ask Jazz, Bumblebee, and Optimus sounded kind of dumb.

Anyways, catch you later!


	2. ANSWERS! Pt1

_**Ask Optimus**_

_**ANSWERS!!!!!!!**_

**ASKED BY: janit3443**

**Okay...  
For Optimus- Although you rarely get one, what do you do when you get a break? And if you don't get one, when do you feel you needed one most?  
For Bumblebee- Being with humans so often, what do you do when you aren't around them?  
For Jazz- What makes earthly music so intriguing to you? Why do you like it?**

_Answer 1: Optimus: "Well, when I do get breaks, though I rarely do, I just like to relax. Fuel up, sit back, and just relax. Sometimes, to cool off, I'll go for a drive. It really eases my nerves and calms me down. I always feel like I need one after a giant battle, or after peace negotiations. Sometimes, even when my followers go a little, 'bonkers' as you humans say…"_

_Answer 2: Bumblebee: I usually relax by hanging out with some of the other Autobots, watch Earthen T.V. , or sparring. I love to enhance my fighting skills. Oh, and uhm, P.S. I'm usually around only AutobotGirl6, unless I use my holoform to go somewhere with her!"_

_Answer 3: Jazz: "I just LOVE Earthly music! I like it 'cuz the sounds are just so perfect! All the rhythms are steady, the beats pleasurable, and it's just great. It also helps me relax, and even inspires me."_

**ASKED BY: tlcoopi7**

**For Bumblebee: Out of Spike and Sam, which one do you get along with better?**

**For Jazz: I know that and Blaster like Earth music. Have you two discussed favorite Earth music genres/songs?**

**For Optimus: What makes you to be a better leader than Megatron?**

Ans_wer 1: Bumblebee: "I'm the real Bumblebee so… But I watch Transformers with AutobotGirl6 a lot, and I would say I like Spike better. I didn't like Sam because him and Mikaela were making out on top of me in the movie… YECH!"_

_Answer 2: Jazz: "Well, fortunately, Blaster is a real transformer. He really likes rock and rap (mild rap, not all that dumb slag about human mating and stuff…) We do hang out a lot, and listen to music together."_

_Answer 3: Optimus: "Oh Primus… Well, I don't ever hurt the innocent. I stand up for honor and good. I rule my followers with an iron fist, but I would never do harm. The difference between Megatron and I is that he is a boss. I am a leader."_

**ASKED BY: SUPERNICH**

**Umm this question is for Jazz...  
I have an impresson you like Earth music. Then what genre would be your favorite. (Dare I ask favorite song?)**

_Answer: Jazz: "I love rock music. I can't choose my favorite song. There are just too many awesome ones to choose from!"_

**ASKED BY: wierdsquirrelgirl**

** Hay Optimus. At the end of Movieverse, you called Megatron your brother. What was that about?**

_Answer: Optimus: " I really have no clue what that was about. I know that Megatron is not my real brother. I guess it was just Michael Bay's way of putting some odd in the film…"_

**ASKED BY: panthergirl29**

** I've always wanted to ask Jazz this because he's one of my Favs and this is my fav band... Anyway, what do you think of Linkin Park?**

_Answer: Jazz: "I think Linkin Park is an awesome band. I love to just chill and listen to their tunes. Their music is hard core, inspirational, and pleasing to the audio receptors!"_

**ASKED BY: shimmershadow30**

** for Jazz(In general excluding movie)- Are you angry that Hasbro decided you don't come back to life?(if thatz right)  
for BB(Animated): Do you hate Blurr cause he's fasta than you?  
for Oppymus(Animated):Why do you yell at everyone during Animated? Seriously didn't you learn when Sari ran away and BB followed her and everyone got mad at you?**

_Answer 1: Jazz "Well, I watched the movie and was pissed. I would never be that reckless. I am kind of sad though. I was the coolest guy in the movie!"_

_Answer 2: Bumblebee: "Pfft! I bet I could beat that Blurr! I think he's pretty cool on the show and my countrpart gets kind of competitive. I like him, but me and my character are both a little jealous of his publicity…"_

_Answer 3: Optimus: "I know…. I don't particularly like The TF Animated Show… I just don't think they used good characterization. I wish that my character didn't act like that. I've done that a few times before and, well, I regret it…"_

**ASKED BY: xJustAnotherDreamerx**

**Jazz. What is your absolute, number 1 favorite song? The reason I'm asking is because you're just so cool and therefore, obviously know great music.**

_Answer: Jazz "Thanks for being a fan! Anyways, I CANNOT choose my favorite song. My favorite bands are Linkin Park and Nightwish. I also enjoy Stan Bush and Nickleback. I like some of the 80's rock songs, 'cuz they usually sound really good and stuff. I love just about any rock!!!"_

**_Okay, those were a LOT of answers. I hope you enjoyed. Keep on sending me some more questions!_**


End file.
